A recording apparatus including a transporting mechanism on which a recording medium is mounted on an endless transporting belt and which transports the mounted recording medium has been used. In such a recording apparatus, an ink is dropped out of an end portion of a recording medium to be attached to a surface of the transporting belt in some cases when recording is performed on the end portion of the recording medium. When a material having high ink permeability such as a fabric is used as a recording medium, the ink is exuded from a surface (recording surface) of the recording medium to a back surface thereof and the exuded ink is attached to the surface of the transporting belt in some cases.
Regarding this, for example, PTL 1 discloses a recording apparatus including a cleaning section having a wiping roller of which the peripheral surface is formed from a polymeric porous material in order to clean a surface of a transporting belt.
PTL 2 discloses an image recording apparatus in which a plurality of cleaning rollers for cleaning a transporting belt is provided and a cleaning fluid for removing contaminants wiped off by a cleaning roller on a downstream side is used for cleaning a cleaning roller on an upstream side, and thus it is possible to efficiently use the cleaning fluid.